


Come Back, I Still Need You

by kermittedd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fights, King George - Freeform, L’Manburg, M/M, Verbal Fight, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), War, knight dream, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermittedd/pseuds/kermittedd
Summary: George can see it. He always has.Dream is power hungry, crazy with the thought of being in control.He trusted Dream too much to ever question him, had always turned the other cheek.But he saw what Dream was doing to this country, and he knew he had to stop him. He had to try.Dream doesn’t realize what he’s done until it’s too late.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Come Back, I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> someone tweeted “Hold On by Chord Overstreet but it’s dnf angst” and seeing as I’ve written to the song before, I figured i could take a crack at it again.

George can see it. 

See it in Dream’s eyes, hear it in his voice, notices it in his posture and the way he carries himself. Dream knows no bounds. He’s power hungry, lives off of chaos. 

It scares George. 

It hadn’t always been like this. Back when the SMP first started, Dream had been... normal. The same Dream who stayed up late just so George could talk to him, the same Dream who was sure to be there for George if he needed him. 

That Dream was gone now. 

* * *

_Loving and fighting, accusing, denying._

* * *

George didn’t know what had happened to them. One minute they’re laughing and enjoying each other’s company as always, and the next, Dream is storming off angrily. George had asked him to dial back on the destruction, to not be so chaotic. 

He had never seen Dream so angry. 

He watched sorrowfully as his best friend stormed away. What had happened to them? It had always been Dream and George. 

Hadn’t it? 

* * *

_I can’t imagine a world with you gone._

* * *

George had apologized immediately after seeing his friend once again, desperate not to lose one of the only things he truly cared about in this god-forsaken SMP. Dream had been quick to forgive, bashful as George continued to apologize. Life returned to normal. 

Until they fought again. And again, and again. 

* * *

_The joy and the chaos, the demons we’re made of, I’d be so lost if you left me alone._

* * *

George understood that everyone had their demons. Some people were greedy, others were lazy. 

Dream was chaotic. He yearned for destruction, willing to do anything and everything so long as something, or someone, got destroyed. 

George had tried to talk to him, tried to tell him he was hurting people, hurting George. 

Dream didn’t care. He was driven by his lust for destruction, a haze in front of his mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind, George knew Dream was too far gone. He was an optimist though, refusing to give up on his best friend. 

* * *

One day, as George was patrolling his kingdom’s borders, he heard Dream’s voice from the other side of the obsidian wall that bordered L’manburg. The wall had been implemented by Dream himself, another choice driven by his search for power. 

“No, no, no, no, no... I don’t give a FUCK about Spirit. I don’t give a fuck about anything actually, I care about your discs. I care more about your discs than you do, that’s the only thing I care about on the server actually.” 

George felt his world crumble around him. Dream was lying, he had to be. Dream cared about him. 

Right?

“I care about your discs because that’s what gives me power, over you and your friends, everybody that you care about.” 

George felt the world sway. He stumbled as he pushed off the obsidian wall, clumsily making his way back to his castle. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

That, was when he finally realized. Dream needed to be stopped. If anyone in the server wanted even a chance at peace, Dream had to go. 

And George had a feeling he was the only one who could stop him. 

* * *

_You locked yourself in the bathroom, lying on the floor when I break through._

* * *

George felt his heart jump his throat as the castle doors opened, his best friend, his knight, Dream, walking through the doors. 

He didn’t want to have to do this.   
  


“So, you only care about the discs, huh? No, more likely, you only care about power.” 

Dream’s head whipped up to meet his eyes immediately. What Dream saw in George’s face that day he’d never know, but it was enough to get the knight to laugh. Hysterical laughter filled the throne room as Dream doubled over. 

He suddenly whipped his head up again, his eyes stone cold. He stalked toward the throne, toward George. He reached his hand out to cup George’s chin, a soft smile on his face. 

George knew better. 

The smile was devious, mischief dancing in Dream’s eyes. He scowled as his chin was roughly jerked upward, so he was looking Dream directly in the eyes. 

“You never meant anything to me. You were nothing but a pawn. You were ignorant, and willing to comply. I figured you wouldn’t challenge me. Seems I was wrong. You have no power here, your majesty. I gave you your power, and I can take it away. I would tread lightly if I were you.” 

Dream roughly dropped his chin, stalking out of the room. It was the nail in the coffin. The Dream George knew and loved was gone, replaced by a cruel and unfair shell of a man. 

For the first time in his life, George was genuinely terrified of Dream. 

* * *

Friday, December 4th. 

This was it. Dream had given Tubbo two choices, exile Tommy and keep the peace, or, keep Tommy in L’Manburg, and undoubtedly start a war between them and the DreamSMP. 

George had been ordered by Dream to attend. Had been told his presence was important, since he had a high status. Dream was cruel, and he was not right in what he was doing. He was right about one thing though. 

George was nothing more to him than a pawn. 

* * *

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat, can you hear me screaming please don’t leave me?_

* * *

Nothing had gone as planned. As Dream confronted Tubbo and his citizens, a fight erupted, and he found himself in the middle of a battle. He dodged arrows and fireworks, avoiding flames that licked at his feet. 

He wasn’t fast enough. 

As he tried to flee the battlefield, he felt an arrow strike him in the back. He gasped, coughing up blood and looking down to see the arrow sticking through his chest. His vision started to blur, and he felt himself fall towards the ground. 

He hit heavy with a giant thud, and the world went black. 

* * *

Dream had watched it. Watched it all. Watched as Tommy let an arrow fly loose, aiming at George. Watched as the arrow struck George in the back. Watched as George stumbled, and then fell to the ground. His chest hurt. His vision was blurred, the only thing he could focus on being George. He heard muffled voice calling his name, but he didn’t listen to them. 

He didn’t care. He told himself he didn’t care, convinced himself, and everyone around him, that he cared for nothing on the server but power and chaos. 

How wrong he had been. 

* * *

_Hold on, I still want you._

* * *

He couldn’t describe the feeling in his chest. It hurt? No, that wasn’t right. He felt... empty. Like there was a gaping hole where his heart should be. 

Heartbroken. Devastated. 

His body seemed to move on autopilot as he raced towards his best friend. He dropped to his knees beside him, slowly and carefully turning the body over so it was face up. 

The light in George’s eyes was gone, replaced by a dull, muddy brown. 

He wasn’t breathing. 

* * *

_Come back, I still need you._

* * *

Dream held George’s head to his chest as he sobbed, unable to move, not caring about the obvious battle still happening just a few yards behind him. As he cradled his friend’s lifeless body to his chest, he let out the most heart-wrenching scream anyone had ever heard. 

The fighting stopped. The clangs of swords was no more. The fire still raged, but even it seemed to recognize the heaviness of the situation, as it seemed to purposefully avoid getting anywhere near Dream. 

He continued to scream and sob as he stared at his friend, rocking back and forth with his head in George’s hair. His eyes were wide, wild. They flicked back and forth nervously. 

He had lost it. He knew, everyone knew. Everyone thought he didn’t have a weakness, and he himself believed it as well. 

It was George. It had always been George. 

George had died with the guilt of not being able to stop Dream, the guilt of not being able to bring his best friend back. 

And Dream, well, Dream cradled George as the warmth slowly left his body, feeling George die as he dealt with the guilt of not being able to save the one thing he cared about.   
  


How can you save someone, from yourself? 

* * *

_Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right. I swear to love you all my life._

* * *

L’Manburg’s citizens had little sympathy for him. Rightfully so, as he had never shown them any mercy in the past. Pain erupted throughout his body as a sword was plunged through his chest. He gasped, feeling his life draining away.

As he felt his life fade, he made a promise to himself. Whether there was an afterlife or not, or maybe the truth was reincarnation, he’d find George. He would search for eternity if it meant he had a chance at finding George. 

As his eyes closed, and he took his last breath, he promised himself. 

He would make things right. 

* * *

_Hold on I still want you._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rushed and sloppy i’m so sorry 
> 
> i didn’t use all the lyrics because i couldn’t figure out how to make them apply to the story i was setting up, also that would have taken forever lmao


End file.
